Vista City Police Department
Total Force Officers: 800 Civilians 50 NOTE --'' As a small department VCPD tends to bump responsibility. Captains are the equivalent of Assistant Chiefs in larger departments and so forth. Many divisions that would be separate offices in large cities are folded in together. Administration '''Chief of Police George Foreman --' (This is normally an Elected Office) Foreman was appointed after Arbuckle quit when he lost the Mayor's race. Retiring from the psotion. Foreman has urged Moody to run for police chief. (Considered in the know, independent) 'Asst. Chief Alejandro Moody --' Recently married to Sonja Traveler, Alejandro is adjusting to life hitched to weirdness and enjoying himself. he is running the VCPD well. Chief of Police George Foreman leaves the day to day "cop" stuff to Moody whom he considers more qualified to do so. Moody has been divinely blessed with good healthy and the stamina of a 20 year old. He is unaffected by mind and will sapping effects or divine awe. (Would prefer to not know, that is the SIS's job) 'Capt. Randy Arnold --' (Patrol Supervisor, Traffic Enforcement) Night shift over all commander, he is thinking about retiring and alternately running for VC Chief of Police. Arnold is usually uniformed. (Slightly in the know, and wants nothing to do with it.) 'Capt. John Waylan --' (Major Crimes) Jaded cop. "People do that to each other, you learn not to take it personally or you burn up and burn out." Not uncaring, he just will not bring caring to work. A dedicated family man off the job and his family is a cipher to those in the office. (Hint of the know, trusted) 'Capt. Jesus Jaquelin --' (Homicide, Violent Crime) "Hay-sus, please". He will accept "Jerry" The "Jesus" thing is just too old to be funny anymore. Jesus is a good cop and an good detective. Well educated and sharp eyed. No Sherlock Holmes, but he can hold his own. Regretted losing Tony to Internal Affairs and later the SIS, Tony's eye for the paper trial is unequaled. Yea, the coffee is good too. (Hint of the Know, mostly trusted) 'Capt. Juan Freeman --' (Bunco, Vice, Narco) Narcotics got folded into the Vice Squad after the entire squad was arrested for murder. It was decided they needed more oversight. Freeman is a no nonsense cop with a heavy streak of do it right. He is more than a touch puritan and thinks the work of the department vital to law and order. Want to make him freak? Suggest "decriminalization of drugs". A "Man is evil and needs the oversight of law" cop. (Hint of the know, not trusted) 'Capt. Sally Clerk --' (Internal Affairs) Replacing Tony McKenzie in this position took Chief Foreman a great deal of skull sweat. Foreman is less concerned with rules that right. He wanted an Internal Affairs officer that thought likewise. Sally Clerk was brought in from outside the department. Thus far she has had little to do and like Tony before her helps other investigations as required. (B-13, In the Know) 'Capt. Tony McKenzie --' (Special Investigations Squad "SIS") 19 year career detective that loves the work. Tony replaced Captain Mancuso after his forced retirement as head of the SIS department as bering ther best cop type with in the know experience. He will use his talent for paper trails to aid any department. Tony has a rumple field, his stuff is always rumpled. He has one level of Mundane, magic and weird stuff do not happen around him. He has the gift of coffee. People practically fight to get a cup he made. Lastly Tony is a good "food is love" type cook. Tony moved to Vista City after at 15 year stint in the LAPD. He hates the big city and left to get away from the "weird stuff". Tony is looking to settle down with Rebbecca Stevens with her willing aid and abet. (B-13, in the know) Detectives 'Cory Acosta --' (SIS) Imagine Vasquez from Aliens as a Bureau Agent. Right down to the Appearance. Cory was an active agent and then became a hyper active agent. Was once arrested by the Forrest Service walking into Yosemite armed well enough to hit the beaches at Normandy, Including illegal Machine Guns, grenades and explosives. After being warehoused in San Fransisco under cover as a PI for a while, and some sessions down at big Sur. Cory was reactivated. She has been folded into the VCPD SIS to allow for better cover and mutual support. Until very recently she's been a freelance agent or under cover in local FBI offices. (B-13, in the know) 'Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver "Doc" --' (SIS) A refugee from the 1870s Carver was transported to the current time by an Evil Artifact intended to save an evil man from his deeds. The artifact, a pocket watch has been removed from circulation. "Doc" does indeed have a medical degree, but it is over 100 years out of date. Paramedics have more and better practical information than he did. He has updated his medical knowledge to at least the Paramedic level. This makes him a "super paramedic" because his knowledge of the body is greater. Carver's attitude is that of the 19th century rationalist and humanitarian. He has a deep faith in God, Presbyterian flavor. (B-13 part of the know.) 'Lt. Marty Casim --' (Homicide, Sub department head) Rail skinny and a baseball nut to the point of driving you nuts. He has a sore dog "don't mess with me look" that would make a bull step out of his way. Uses it without mercy. 'Frank Diamond --' (Forensics) Methodical, exacting. The fact the VC Forensics department has "Forensic Dudes" on the back of their shirts proves they are not without humor. (Seen in VCDH) 'Srg. Bob Farly --' (Homicide) He is overweight and out of shape. Plays bad cop, but is a real softy. Farly is an expert lockpick. (Kind of in the know.) 'Ed Finch --' (IT Services, Computer Forensics A Direct Report to Assistant Chief Moody). Ed has taken over the IT at VCPD. He is competent enough, but lacks Uhura's experience and confidence. He will mellow into the job. He showed up for the first day in a tie. Wore it with all the comfort of a noose. Within the week he was in Jeans and "Megadeath" t-shirts. Ed has qualified as a full police officer and does carry a badge and a gun. He prefers the phasers over firearms.. He prefers to let "real cops" do the police work, but he is bonded to work on evidence. Ed has removed all Cyberdyne computers from the VCPD. He has streamlined the department IT to the point it all but runs itself. Ed has built "Hacker's Heaven" in the back of the Mancuso Detective Agency with the new trilogic processors Ed is also doing extensive work with the Warp Drive project (In the know B-13, trusted) 'Mark Ginovelli --' (Major Crimes) organized crime detail 'Srg. Santo Goromaso --' (Bunco) Detective, Fraud Division. 7+ years. 'Lance Haggardy --' (Vice, sex crimes) Since the Priest Sex abuse scandal broke, Haggardy is having a bad time. he feels like he is one of those priests, except that he liked adult women who gave informed consent. At the same time his is outraged. he has transfered to the sex crimes unit to try and work out this issue. (B-13, In the Know) 'Reginald Harris -- ' Former Soldier, turned architect. Inducted into B13 - An asteroid struck nearby a work site he was consulting on. People were hit, Harris leapt to the response and tried to rescue people. There was a weird blob in th asteroid. It ate three people and was crawling up Harris' arms. Quick thinking Construction guys cut Harris' arms off at elbows and got him away. Harris now has two cybernetic arms. They're very good. (B-13, In the Know) 'Sgt. Skip Heinke --' (SIS) Skip is a werewolf. He spends a lot of time on the reservation with Sam Whiteshorse. (B-13, Part of the Know) 'Jane Kennedy --' (SIS) Jane has always been a big girl. She plays sports and even played for a while in the WNBA. She was working on getting a law degree. Last year, Jane's boyfriend (In the Parapsychology dept) was part of a crew that investigated a haunted house. The house was badly haunted (CF "Rose Red") and thee vengeful spirit of the house killed most of the investigative party. After seeing weird light effects, moving objects and hearing screams, Jane entered the house and brute forces her way back out.... with part of her boyfriend. Jane is being treated for the post traumatic stress disorder, largely successfully. Jane has returned to her Baptist spiritual roots and is studying abnormal Theology. (B-13, in the know) 'Robert MacGuyver --' (Motor Pool, Automotive Forensics) Still on duty as the tech god and full time auto mechanic for VCPD (limited in the know, trusted) 'Jose Marel --' (Homicide) Another Cop 'Crystal McNamara --' (SIS) A Ninja, She has returned to the VCPD at Angelo's request. Her Ninja Master runs a popular Japanese-Chinese restaurant in town and has an on going rivalry with Nagano. (B-13) 'Lao Ming --' Formerly a Profiler for the FBI, Lao Ming specialized in Cults and Cultists. When an FBI raid uncovered a successful demon summoning the survivors were inducted into the Bureau. Lao Ming then continue her work into abnormal Psychology and cult worship with somewhat better background. This was stressful work and one day Lao had a break down. The trigger was a group of people who for no good reason whatsoever worshiped Jello. Not a Jello god or a Jello spirit, or a thing inhabiting and possessing Jello. Just Jello. Lao freaked and wound up being committed to Big Sur. recently she has been declared mostly functional and has been moved to the VCPD SIS as a sort of intermediary step to returning to full B13 duty. Lao Ming still has an issue with Jello and probably always will. Lao looks like a 12 year old Chinese doll. She was raised by an ethnic Chinese grandmother, but barely speaks a few words of Mandarin. Lao is working to get her grandmother to work with Mister Kumikura, under the assumption that Kumikura could use a highly skilled true ethnic Chinese Chef. Kumikura is considering. (B-13, Knows Jello is evil) 'Samuel Penitent --' (SIS) Formerly Simon Plotnick. Samuel mans the night desk and only the night desk. Sam is a Vampire, a "cuth" one. Sam as all the scary vampire powers he seldom exercises, but he has them. Usually Sam is a quiet, almost invisible man that attracts no notice to himself. (B-13, Part of the Know) 'Mark Pyle --' Major Crimes, doesn't like the SIS. He consdiers the get soft pedaled and would love to catch them at something illegal. (No more in the know that the average VC citizen, not trusted) 'Sarah Reilly --' (Major Crimes) A detective. 'Julie Richards --' (SIS) Still on duty, still drilling with the SWAT Team. Her Boyfriend is Donovan Martell, 6'1" 190 lbs, teaches Medieval history at the local College and is a bigwig in the local SCA. (In the know, B-13 informal) 'Ricky Sanders --' (Major Crimes) organized crime detail 'Mickey (The Rat) Bonieato Spilain --' (SIS Mascot) A rat. Mickey was a former fence that couldn't resist lobbing a rock to loot during the "meteor crisis" Sonja refrained from running him down and took him back to the station. Cory mainly looks after him. Mickey is a B-13 "ward" and has had his identity restored to him. With the SIS back in residence he has returned to living in Heisenberg's Evidence Locker. (What do you think? He's a RAT!) 'Srg. Joe Sunday --' (Missing Persons) Laconic to the point of death by dullness. 'Gale Teets --' (Major Crimes) organized crime detail 'Alec Walker --' (SIS) On Duty. has not quite become the Psycho-Killer Psycho-Killer he has threatened for at one time. Working on being a father to his daughter with about average results. (B-13 informal) 'Kenneth Wellington --' A British Ex-Adventurer and agent for MI6, Wellington has a talent for gadgetry and electronics. Wellington retired from the British service and has followed rumors to Vista City to see if they are true. So far he hasn't been disappointed. Wellington has a Webbley .45, a walrus mustache and insists in dressing for a safari most of the time.He's a resident alien of the US and a police officer for the VCPD SIS. (MI-13) Uniformed Officers 'Officer Paul Genero --' Beat cop frequently seen. 'Officer Markiou Hatimoto --' Now part of the Yakusa unit. 'Srg. Martin Miller --' On the force for seven years, a good solid cop. Martin is a classic pale redhead with freckles even. He looks like a kid. He is 27 years old. Single. He has recovered from his "attack". He has an aversion to the dead.(common frequent) He will be -1 to all rolls for reaction or will in the presence of a dead body. Standard cop pack, and the bureau pack. He builds model trains as a hobby. He is a member of the Vista City Railbirds (Model RR club). He lives in a fairly cheap apartment. 'Officer Sarah Miller --' badge 521 Beat Cop Vampire Stalkers. Not related to Martin Miller 'Officer Miyuki Nagano --' Daughter of "The" Nagano. "China doll" of a woman with a forceful will. 'Officer Doug Phillps --' badge 543 Beat Cop (Vampire Stalkers Game) 'Officer Aurthur Walle --' Beat cop frequently seen. Built like he is named. Not quite a contender for the "World's Strongest Man" competitions, but close. Likes to work out in his spare time. 'Officer Fred Wong --' Beat Cop, had an incident, but is back on the job. (Sparky the Dog) Fred as an aversion to dogs. (common frequent) He will not shoot one on sight, but he is uncomfortable in the presence of any dog (-1 to rolls. -2 if it deals with the dog directly. (In the know, trusted) Other 'Red Blaze --' (VCFD) Fire Investigator. Red actually works for the Fire Department, but works closely with the police. 'Dr. Sydney Mort --' (Corner's Office, Pathologist) Chief medical examiner. 'Barbra Cluck --' Barbra, "Babs" to her friends is a civilian working in the SIS. Her one talent, other than tasteless clothing is that she can find any paper needed when it is needed. Tony spotted her working in the general office and moved mountains to get her as an assistant. Her find papers ability perfectly compliments his paper trail skill. She looks and talks like a dumb blond that channels Minny Mouse. If not working on papers she has knitting needles in hand. She makes things for everyone. Cory even got a knitted cover for the seat of her bike. 'Elise Walker --' FBI serial killer profiler. Worked on the Mother Eater Case. (Slight hint of know.) Category:Groups